


How She Feels

by bethany81707



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Multi, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Scars, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Lucas knows that both Bianca and Nera would be happier if they came with him on his journey. What he's not so sure on is how he's going to do that, but he'll try his hardest to get it to happen.





	How She Feels

Lucas stepped back, watching the magmen as they slithered around. Mudge was doing a good job keeping everyone under the effect of a Kabuff spell and Elliot, as to be expected, fighting with all of his strength. Leo had been dropped to the ground, spent, and Lucas now had to consider which of his monsters he should send out to replace him.

“Sir Lucas!” a voice called out from behind him. Lucas turned, and noticed the noble-looking fellow from the start of the trek rushing towards him, a staff at the ready.

“You made it this far?” Lucas asked.

“I have mastered some degree of magic… I should be good enough to help!” Crispin called, casting a Crack. One of the magmen that had besieged him froze in place, but the other two turned to face the newcomer. Lucas gasped in realisation, and got to his feet unsteadily. Mudge helped him attain his bearings, and Lucas cast a Swoosh at the back of the magmen. The rear one turned to face him, roaring as Mudge charged forward to take the lava glob for him. The front one, however, was not so easily swayed, leaping towards Crispin. Elliot urged his slimy mount forward, and Lucas called the agile Squishy out to follow suit. But neither slime made it in time to get Crispin out from the molten splash.

“CRISPIN!” Lucas called. Mudge knocked the rear magman aside, allowing Lucas to clamber up to the offending pile of molten rock and clash his father’s sword with the beast. Elliot jumped off his slime and grabbed it by the head, spinning it around and into the magman’s side, knocking him off the significantly tall cliff. Elliot and Squishy readied themselves for the magman’s return at a lower height, while Lucas looked at where Crispin used to be. What was left of Nera’s friend was soot and ash. At least it wasn’t smoking, like the last time he saw a man burned alive.

* * *

Lucas sat bolt upright, sweating even more profusely than he had been in that cave. Of course, he was in Mostroferrato now and the temperature didn’t warrant it, but he had reasons beyond nightmares- upon successfully completing Rodrigo’s engagement challenge and winning his daughter’s hand in marriage, his childhood friend Bianca had reappeared and Nera, the overly kind beauty she was, had noticed her crush on him and offered her the chance to be his wife.

And now he had to choose between the two. Bianca or Nera. Would he rather send a friend to a lifetime of unfulfilling and possibly abusive drudgery, or risk letting more unknowing men slaughter themselves in Nera’s name for the chance of her hand?

Leo mewled at the foot of his bed, and Lucas realised he wasn’t going to get back to bed on that note. What he needed was reassurance. With a weary sigh, he grabbed his cane and got walking. Many people seemed to recognise him as the man who came back from Rodrigo’s challenge alive, and were slinging various comments his way about his choice in brides. Some of them were unsavoury, some of them only reminded him of his dilemma, and only one really stood out to him- the idea of marrying them both.

_ Could I do that to them, though… _ Lucas wondered, his mind going a mile a minute. He was jumping between the thought of his drifting lifestyle being a poor fit for a bride and the fact the two girls would need to not resent each other for that ‘both’ idea to even work when he realised there was someone standing in front of him, an intimidating demeanour, helped along by a pair of heels knocking her height up a little, that made him reach for his boomerang.

“Pah. Nothing but a fighter, are you. A lifetime of travelling must’ve done that to a man, wouldn’t it?” Nera’s older sister asked. Lucas took a minute to try and recall her name.

“Deborah, was it?” Lucas asked.

“Look, I’m not keen on talking to you as much as you probably don’t want to talk to me. But I’m here to make up your mind for you. Take Nera. Take Nera and go. If I wasn’t going to be stuck listening to Pops complain afterwards, I’d say do it  _ now _ ,” Debora told him.

“...There’s an unselfish reason for that request, I presume?” Lucas asked.

“What’s it to you? I thought I was shot of Pops asking anyone who’d listen to go into that volcano and get that ring when people started giving the mansion a wide berth. But then sweet, beautiful Nera came back home and all the people that couldn’t handle  _ my _ hotness started climbing over each other. Lucas, Pops didn’t want the rings. Even if you choose Bianca, you’ll get them and wander off. Pops is scared of something. He wants a strong man to help him fight it if it doesn’t show itself while he’s still fit. And anyone who wants Nera’s hand will have to prove themselves at  _ least  _ your equal, and I don’t think anyone without the scars on  _ your _ back is going to have that strength,” Debora snapped.

“...You’re right. Foolish people are going to get themselves killed if Nera stays… wait, how is this helping me? I already knew that!” Lucas called.

“Why is Bianca even on the table, drifter?” Deborah asked.

“She’s my friend. And I saw the people in Stockenbarrel. I’m worried about how well she’ll be treated on her own there… I can’t let the girl who helped me on my first quest live a life like that,” Lucas said.

“Nostalgia?” Deborah asked. Lucas turned around, and hauled his shirt up, exposing his back. Deborah blanched, many of the whip marks still crusty and unpleasantly hued.

“They don’t call it backbreaking labour for nothing. This cane’s not just for show- I genuinely need it. That was the only life I knew for  _ ten years _ . And yet, if there’s a chance Bianca’s going to spend the rest of her life like that…” Lucas told her.

“...Are you  _ sure _ the people of Stockenbarrel are that bad?” Deborah asked. Lucas paused, hiding the touche by slowly turning around with the aid of his cane.

“Am I willing to risk it?” Lucas asked.

“...No one said you had to marry them,” Deborah said.

“What?” Lucas asked, his head darting so fast he cricked his neck. He dropped his cane reaching to rub it.

“Why can’t they just follow you of their own will?” Deborah asked. Lucas felt a little cheeky.

“I’ll work it out. You in too?” Lucas asked.

“Nah. I like my luxury too much. But if you find that legendary hero of yours… let me know if he’s cute,” Deborah told him, turning in the direction of her mansion.

* * *

“What did he say?” Nera asked, on tenterhooks as Deborah clambered back up the wall and into her room.

“He used to be an actual slave, apparently. Got the scars and everything. He doesn’t want to lose Bianca, but at the same time, he appreciates just what leaving you alone and unclaimed is going to do,” Deborah explained to her.

“Oh my… I mean…” Nera started to sob.

“Nera… how would you feel if you were to go with Bianca as well as Lucas?” Deborah asked.

“In a heartbeat. If I was all right with the two parting ways, I wouldn’t have voiced Bianca’s feelings. But, I mean… if Lucas chooses Bianca… I’m just a tagalong. And what if Papa tries to set up another wedding for me while I’m gone?” Nera asked.

“Don’t worry, leave that part to me, Nera dear. But I know, wherever it is that you’ll be happy, it’s not here, overlooking Crispin’s place. And of all the haggardly drifters I’ve ever seen, he’s the only one I trust,” Debora assured her, giving her a tender hug before heading out of the room. Nera went to the window, looking at the part of the wall Debora climbed up. Surely, if she was going on an adventure, she’d have to learn things as precarious at that? She took in a breath, and pulled herself out the window, trying to figure out how this thing went. She was thankful there were flowers below and not, say, cobblestone.

* * *

Lucas looked nervously at the stairs, wondering what he’d find atop them. Bianca must be worried about the occasion, too. He put his cane on the stairs, mildly concerned that the sleek polish of this particular staircase would make it hard for him to make his ascent, even with the handrail. But he had to know what Bianca was thinking…

“Bianca?” Lucas called up the stairs. It didn’t take long for Bianca to rush and look over the railing, nervously clutching the laces at the neck of her nightgown even as she smiled at Lucas. She waved her hand, and Lucas stepped aside to watch the girl barrel down the stairs and, with the caution of being forewarned, threw her arms around him gently enough for him to not lose his balance or cane.

“Lucas… are you going to be all right with Nera?” Bianca asked.

“What? You don’t think you’ll be coming with me?” Lucas asked.

“But… but you won Nera’s hand, fair and square. And if what she had to say is any indication, it’s probably for the best you take it before someone else loses it,” Bianca said.

“Bianca, do you think you could go back to Stockenbarrel?” Lucas asked. Something fell over Bianca’s face.

“Of course I could, Lucas. I owe it to my dad, after all. Sure, nothing beats a grand old quest, but it’s like you looking for your mum…” Bianca told him.

“...Would you come with me if Nera came, too?” Lucas asked. Bianca raised her eyebrow, but humoured him.

“You’re thinking of rescuing Nera from the bad memories here  _ and _ giving me a grander adventure than that water cave, aren’t you?” Bianca asked.

“I’m looking for a hero. Better start by setting a good example and hoping he comes find me, wouldn’t you say?” Lucas asked.

“Or your heart is just that big. Lucas… I’m not sure I would feel OK with her at first sight, but for you, I would work to fix that. Because the fact you want us both purely because you want to  _ help _ us both… you’re your father’s son, all right,” Bianca told him. Lucas turned to the door, only for someone to come knocking. Nera entered the room, blushing at the sight of the pair.

“Nera… come here, dear,” Bianca said, holding her arms out. Nera approached nervously, and Bianca pulled her in for a hug.

“Wow… this actually feels pretty nice,” Bianca remarked.

“Now I only have one question left… which of you two do I marry?” Lucas asked. Bianca looked up.

“Hm? You  _ can _ marry us both, Lucas, it’s fine,” Bianca assured him.

“You may be fine with it. I’m… going to assume Nera’s father is going to be less OK with it,” Lucas pointed out.

“Oh. Then marry her. It’ll shut him up easier,” Bianca pointed out.

“No, Lucas, marry  _ her _ . She’s your better match. I’ll be able to move on if I find someone else on your travels,” Nera chipped in.

“...Back to square one,” Lucas sighed. He took his cane and started on his way back to the inn. Bianca tried to convince him to stay in the villa, but Lucas wanted to leave things as neat as possible for Mr. Briscoletti.

* * *

Lucas hauled himself up the stairs and into the meeting room. Rodrigo was seated at his desk, smiling genially as he arrived. Bianca and Nera were standing beside one another, hands locked and Bianca’s head leaning into Nera’s.

“Morning,” Lucas called.

“And a pleasant day to you, too. Have you chosen a bride?” Rodrigo asked. Lucas looked between the two girls.

“I believe I have, sir, but first, I must establish a request. You see… it’s important to Nera that she be allowed to come on my journey. I know she’s your dearest bambina, but I want to be able to indulge her,” Lucas said.

“My dear boy, do you understand what you are saying? You want me to give up my precious Nera and let her go on some quest not even  _ you _ know where it will go and when it will end?” Rodrigo asked.

“I want Nera to be happy… and that’s what she said will help her there. She’s a special little girl, all right, and it’s only right you want her to be safe. But, well… look at her and Bianca,” Lucas said. Rodrigo turned to the pair.

“...Wait a minute, did you specify which girl you were after?” Rodrigo asked.

“Not yet. I know you’re not going to like it when I do,” Lucas said. Rodrigo chuckled.

“Don’t worry, my boy, it will be just fine with me to marry Bianca! If it weren’t, there’d be no choice on offer, wouldn’t there?” Rodrigo asked.

“I’m afraid it’s not as simple as that. Yes, I intend to marry Bianca. But only if Nera gets to come with us, too. And you don’t try to line up a husband for her while she’s gone,” Lucas said. Rodrigo spluttered.

“Don’t you think it a bit greedy to want the hands of two heavenly brides?” Rodrigo asked.

“Greedy? I mean, yeah, it sounds like it. But Crispin’s death hit Nera hard. And I’ll admit to feeling a mite responsible. If only I could, and all that. Nera doesn’t want that guilt on her conscience. She doesn’t want to be reminded of her old friend. I’ll keep her safe, sir,” Lucas told him. Rodrigo turned again to the girls. Nera was still holding Bianca’s hand, but instead of the tender embrace with the other girl, she was standing tall.

“Father… Papa… I know all you wanted was a strong man to be my husband. But Crispin… I don’t want anyone to die like him again. I don’t want anyone thinking they have a chance…” Nera said. Rodrigo turned back to Lucas.

“So you’re going to marry Bianca, but keep my Nera until the grief passes?” Rodrigo asked.

“That’s the plan,” Lucas stated.

“Nera, you’ll be a good girl and stay out of Lucas’s way, won’t you?” Rodrigo asked.

“Yes, Papa,” Nera said, bowing her head.

“...Bianca, dear, are you OK with this?” Rodrigo asked, looking towards her.

“Yes, sir. She  _ is _ a beaut, isn’t she? I can take care of her needs, don’t you worry,” Bianca told him, winking. Rodrigo sighed- he had been hoping for the other answer.

“I’m going to be outnumbered here, aren’t I? Very well, dear Nera. I reluctantly accept. Today shall be the wedding between Lucas and Bianca, and tomorrow, you will accompany them on their quest. There is one errand I’d request you’d run, but that can wait for tomorrow. Now, Bianca, it is time for you to get ready for your special day,” Rodrigo said. Everyone gave a quiet little celebratory cheer, and Bianca and Nera headed off to the villa.

“Lucas… she  _ is _ the daughter I have hopes of marrying off…” Rodrigo said. Lucas smiled.

“It’s a big world, she’s sure to find  _ someone _ while we’re gone,” Lucas assured him.

“‘Tis true, Lucas… well, you have a wedding to be prepared for. I don’t happen to have a male servant at the moment- he’s off sick- so I  _ hope _ you can get changed in your condition?” Rodrigo asked.

“I’m not an invalid. I’ll get into it on my own just fine, it’ll just take me twice as long as it would take you,” Lucas scoffed, heading off to collect his outfit for the wedding.

* * *

Lucas and Bianca wandered down the stairs of the inn late into the morning following, Lucas taking the stairs extremely cautiously. Bianca helped him along, and they found Nera waiting for them outside the inn.

“You two good to go on a walkabout?” Nera asked, watching Lucas lose his balance and drop, falling forward. Nera dropped the goods her father had given her and caught him, helping him up while Bianca recollected the valuables.

“Probably not. What’s that errand your father wanted us to run?” Lucas asked.

“Check on a pot up north and tell him what colour it is. Not too major,” Nera assured him. Lucas nodded.

“I can have Elliot help out with that, if necessary. So what did he give us?” Lucas asked. Nera took the pile from Bianca, and ran through it to make sure it had all been recollected.

“2000 gold, the Zenithian Shield, and this paper should get us access to one of Father’s boats,” Nera told them. Lucas gave a slight chuckle at the amount of money, but took it all just the same.

“You ready to go, Nera?” Bianca asked. Nera revealed a mace, swinging the iron ball surprisingly deftly before returning it to where she had drawn it from.

“...It’s going to be weird, having human friends again. It’s been a while,” Lucas remarked, as he started his walk back to the wagon.

“Are we  _ sure _ it’s you who’s rescuing us?” Bianca asked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote this part of the story. The general intention was to expand on this with Nera's relationship with the twins, but I've not had much luck figuring out how to get the ball rolling there. Figured this much would be nice to add to the DQV selection of stories while I figure out that part. After all, there's probably a chapter break between the two regardless of when I finish it.


End file.
